


Unknown feelings

by Warden_Champion_Inquisitor



Category: Naruto
Genre: Embarrassment, F/M, Hatake Kakashi Being an Asshole, Hatake Kakashi is a Troll, Probably not a good idea to walk around the house in only a towel, Reader is easily flustered, Reader-Insert, bad things are bound to happen, kakashi is clueless at first, nakedness is inevitable, the students understand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9613295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warden_Champion_Inquisitor/pseuds/Warden_Champion_Inquisitor
Summary: As always, Kakashi is being an asshole to you, but of course you have to go and fall in love with the bastard.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey not sure how good this is lol but I'm seriously in love with Kakashi right now

Just as you were about to kill the last ninja that had attacked you, Kakashi, and his students, Kakashi quickly jumped in front of you and killed the ninja. Your cheeks turned bright red as you yelled at him,

 

“I had that you know!”

 

“I just wanted to make sure you were okay (Y/N).” He said innocently but you were sure he was grinning under that mask of his.

 

“Damn you Kakashi.” You said under your breath which caused the silver haired ninja to chuckle. Rolling your eyes, you turned to Kakashi’s students who were smiling at the two Jonin. “Do you guys have something to say?!” You questioned and just like that their smiled were gone. “That’s what I thought.” You huffed and turned back to Kakashi. “Now, if you don’t mind I will be taking this report to Lord Hokage.” Before he could say another word, you had disappeared into thin air.

 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“Kakashi-sensei?” Sakura questioned.

 

“Yes, Sakura?”

 

“Why do you always do that to (Y/N)-sensei? You know she likes you, right-“ Just as she finished Naruto butted in.

 

“Yeah, Kakashi-sensei. She’s liked you for a long time now.” In hearing this, Kakashi tried to hide his own surprise. For someone who had the Sharingan eye, it seemed like when it came to women, he wasn’t that observant. Kakashi thought that when he did those things it embarrassed (Y/N) not because she liked him but because she was very prideful when it came to fighting. Naruto came right up to him and said, “Kakashi-sensei, you know that (Y/N)-sensei is like a big sister to me so if you hurt her, I’m gonna have to do something about it.” Both Sasuke and Sakura burst out laughing at what Naruto said but Kakashi’s thoughts drowned them out. _Is that really why she always gets so flustered around me?_ _I guess I’ll just have to test it and see._

 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

You had finished reporting back to Lord Hokage and decided that you should probably head home for the evening. You purposely took a long way around to avoid that bastard Kakashi. Why on earth you had to have feelings for a man like that you didn’t know but unfortunately there was no way around those feelings. You had been training together since you were children, although he was way more advanced than you were. And now it seemed like he was teasing you all the time about your feelings towards him because you were sure he knew about them. He did have Sharingan after all. Sighing you shoved your hands deep into your pockets and kept walking.

 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Today (Y/N) was supposed to help Kakashi train Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura, so now was his chance to see if she did in fact like him or not, and knowing how her morning routine, he had the perfect plan for the first test.

________________________________

Stripping out of your nightclothes, you got into the shower. You were already dreading working with Kakashi today, but you told yourself that you would try and keep your emotions in check. Once you finished the shower you wrapped the towel around your naked body and walked into the kitchen to see Kakashi sitting at your kitchen table reading his stupid Icha Icha books.

 

“Hello (Y/N),” He said looking up at your towel covered body, no sign of embarrassment on his face, “I just wanted to tell you that we were starting a bit early today.” You could tell that he had his stupid smirk under his mask.

 

“WHAT THE HELL KAKASHI!?” You yelled at him. “YOU WOULD PROBABLY STILL BE LATE EVEN IF WE DID TRY AND START EARLY!” You threw your arms up in frustration yelling at him when you felt your towel fall off your body. Eyes going wide, cheeks flushing red you disappeared into your bedroom just as Kakashi’s book dropped to the floor.

 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Kakashi sat in the empty kitchen his mouth hanging wide open. He didn’t expect (Y/N)’s towel to fall off and now he just sat there, cheeks flushed red. _She is beautiful, though_ , he thought to himself. Now he would make sure he was on time to training just to fluster her more.

 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“That son of a bitch!” You growled as you threw on your clothes. You were going to make sure to be on time for the training just to prove to Kakashi that he wouldn’t be on time. Again you disappeared from your room and reappeared at the training grounds.

“So, you made it (Y/N).” You heard Kakashi say from behind you. Growling in rage and embarrassment you turned to see him looking cool and collected even after what had happened this morning.

 

“Of course I made it,” You snapped at him, “I’m not the one with the reputation of being late.” Kakashi gave a slight chuckle as the team approached.

 

“Wow, Kakashi-sensei is actually early!” You heard Sakura say.

 

“That’s right,” Kakashi said pleasantly which made you want to rip his face off even more. Again you thought _why must I have feelings for such an idiot_. “I was thinking about starting the day off with (Y/N)-sensei and I fighting so we could show you what it’s like for two Jonin to battle. Maybe you’ll learn something from that.” You were surprised that this was what he wanted to do but then came to the resolve that you were going to beat him and get him to tell you why he was bugging you all the time.

 

“It won't be much of a fight then Kakashi,” You said and smirked, “We all know who the better ninja is here.”

 

“Yeah go (Y/N)-sensei!” Naruto chimed in. Well, at least someone believed in you.

 

“I wouldn’t get too cocky (Y/N),” Kakashi said coming up to you. “All I have to do to win is remind you of what happened this morning.” Again, your face flushed red as the stupid copy ninja caught you off guard, but now you knew what move he was going to pull. Saying nothing you jumped away and readied your fighting stance.

 

“Bring it on Kakashi.” With that, the fight began.

 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

The students watched in awe as both of their senseis began to fight. They were both equally matched so no one actually knew who was going to win.

 

“They sure are acting weird, aren’t they?” Sakura said to Naruto.

 

“I think it's because they like each other,” Naruto responded, eyes not leaving the two fighting Jonin.

 

“Well, I hope (Y/N)-sensei wins and then tells him that she loves him!” Sakura said wistfully.

 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

You dodged a kick from Kakashi and then countered with one of your own which purposely missed. When you missed you quickly appeared behind Kakashi and easily took him down. He obviously wasn’t trying that hard and it pissed you off. Finally, you pinned him to the ground and sat on his stomach.

 

“Why are you being such an idiot?” You questioned angrily to which he only chuckled.

 

“Because I wanted to see if what the students said was true,” he paused and let you wait in suspense for a few seconds before he continued, “That you have feelings for me.” You were caught off guard by his confession and loosened the grip you had on him. He took that advantage to flip you onto your back. With him on top of you, your cheeks reddened and you tried to look away. “Well, is it true?” You didn’t respond. “Because,” he said slowly, “it would be a real shame if you didn’t share these feelings with me.” _He liked you back?!_ You thought.

 

“WHAT?!?!?!?” You yelled at him and punched him in the shoulder which made him fly off of you. All three students gasped. You jumped to your feet. Once Kakashi finished rolling he sat up and looked very confused. “SERIOUSLY!? YOU COULDN’T HAVE JUST TOLD ME THAT INSTEAD OF COMING TO MY HOUSE TO SEE ME NAKED!?” All three of the students and Kakashi looked embarrassed at what you just said. Turning to the students you yelled, “All three of you leave right now.” With that all three students ran away, fearing your wrath, just like Kakashi should be right now. You stomped up to him and grabbed the front of his shirt and lifted him up. You were just about to ream him out when he pulled down his mask and kissed you on the lips. You pulled away, ready to yell at him for kissing you without your permission when Kakashi kissed you again. _Wait,_ you thought, _Kakashi is kissing me??_ You pulled his mask down further and kissed him back. Finally pulling away, you looked at him sheepishly. “Sorry for punching you.” You said and rubbed the back of your neck.

 

“That hurt.” Was all he said.

 

“Um, you still like me, though right?” You asked fearing that your terrible reaction had turned him off you.  

 

“Hmm, I don’t know, usually when you like someone they don’t punch you.” You rolled your eyes at his joking as he continued, “But yes I still like you (Y/N).” He put his mask back on and smiled. “Now after we’re done teaching this lesson, would you care to go out on a date with me?”

 

“Yes, yes I would.”


End file.
